


New Possibilities

by JJWarren702



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWarren702/pseuds/JJWarren702
Summary: Arizona is heartbroken by Eliza leaving, can the help her friends help her get through it in more ways then one...





	New Possibilities

Arizona was sat at the computer scrolling through scans. She has a big surgery coming up with a baby soon, normally Karev would take it but he’s busy with another baby. So many babies getting sick at the same time it’s horrible. This surgery is looking to need Neuro and Cardio, pour kid; he doesn’t even know what’s happening in the world at all. Webber starts to walk to her, she looks up and smiles but it’s not the same anymore. Especially after he found out about her and Eliza, even worse after she got fired. It’s been a week since the moment on the stairs. Arizona hasn’t seen her since, they just spoke on the phone for a bit before she left. She had to go across the country to a hospital in another state and thought a long distance relationship would be too hard especially when they’re both doctors with unpredictable schedules. “Hello Richard, I got a busy case going at the moment can’t talk,” she says hoping he might go away, she knows it’s not his fault Eliza got fired by he played a very big part in it. She’s been trying to avoid him all week, until she felt okay about the whole situation.  
“Come on Arizona, you are going to have to speak to me at one point. You know what, why don’t we go to trivia night tonight? I heard there’s one down at Sam’s at 8pm tonight. It’s not ladies only but I’m sure there will be a few there. Maybe it’s time to get on the field again.” Arizona gave Webber a shrug and he put his thinking cap on again and starts to look around, “How about you don’t just go with me, let’s bring Amelia to this one too.”  
Amelia, who looked like was just heading out of a surgery, stopped at the sound of her name, “bring Amelia to what now?” She asks.  
“Trivia night, Arizona and I used to go all the time and I thought it would be good if we had some fresh faces to spice it up, you in?” Webber asks, he’s such a nice guy. It’s not him that Arizona is annoyed right now it’s his job and the business.  
“Sure, I’ll come. I don’t know if I will be much help though. Now I need to go update this family, what time should I be at, wait where we going?” Amelia asks with one foot ready to leave.  
“Sams, 8pm,” says Arizona, it would be a bit rude to decline now that Richard has invited someone. She can just focus on the questions and maybe a girl could help her get her mind off. Amelia nods and walks away.  
Richard starts to walk away to, “It will be fun,” he says before he walks around the corner to the OR board. Maybe it will be fun, Arizona wonders. Now back to those scans.

Richard and Arizona are sat waiting in the bar, Richard wearing a maroon cardigan and Arizona wearing a one shoulder t shirt and some skinny jeans. Both thinking each other looked quite nice, well that was until Amelia walked in. She wore this shiny dark blue dress that wasn’t right for anywhere formal but a little overdressed for trivia night. Amelia saw the way Arizona was looking at her, “Was this a little too much? I never really go anywhere accept Joe’s so I didn’t know what to wear. Why are you looking at me like that? Should I not have wore this?”  
Arizona looks at Amelia from head to toe, “Trust me, you look amazing,” Arizona took another glance at Amelia before grabbing the one shot she had ordered, she would have got more but the last she can remember neither Amelia or Richard can drink, and downing it in one go. After Arizona takes her second shot the trivia begins. 

Trivia ends around 10pm, ‘The Doctor Trio’, as they had called themselves, had came 11th out of 12th, so not last but not good either.  
“We didn’t do too terribly,” Richard says trying to keep up the optimism.  
“We pretty much came last.” Amelia points out.  
“Yeah, but not very last and in my books, that's very good.” Arizona says while taking another drink from the counter, she is far past the sober stage at this point.  
“I am going to head home, Arizona would you like me to take you home?” Richard asks while putting his coat on. Arizona mumbles something inaudible and orders another drink. Drinking to forget. Amelia and Richard share a look before the former nods.  
“I'll take her home, thanks for inviting me.” Amelia says, Richard waves goodbye and heads out of the door. “Come on Robbins, let's get you home.”  
Suddenly Arizona sits up, ”Let’s play pool!” She shouts and runs over to the pool table, placing a coin into the slot and watching as all the balls pore out into the hole. “I’ve never really been into balls, more of a hole girl myself.” Amelia chuckles at her lesbianic friend and grabs two cues, passing one to Arizona.  
“I guess we’re playing pool then,” Amelia says and goes to break. Two striped balls go in. Amelia gives herself a self victory and goes to shoot again, this time aiming only for the stripes. She sadly doesn’t pot any, like her love life. “Come on spots, you’re turn.” Arizona lines herself up and plays; managing to pot 3 balls. “Woah you’re good, even when you’re drunk” Amelia says waiting for Arizona to play her second go, but she isn’t moving. She is just staring at the two girls who walked into the bar whispering into each others ear.  
“I miss Eliza,” Arizona says plopping herself cross legged on the floor.  
“Eliza and I didn’t really talk too much, and all I heard was she was a bitch but you seem to obviously think differently so...tell me about her.” Amelia says mirroring what Arizona just did.  
“She was smart, funny, and spoke amazing Polish and oh my god her pierogi!”  
“Pierogi?” Amelia asks,  
“You don’t want to know.” Arizona says smiling at the memory. She stands up pulling herself onto the pool table. She looks around at the new green floor she’s on. “I like it up here better. Do you know what I want?”  
“What?” Amelia says also standing up and leaning against the table watch Arizona being all drunkenly cute.  
“I want someone to kiss me, right here right now.” Arizona says looking around at the company, “Kiss me!” she shouts letting everyone in the bar here her. “Someone kiss me! Someone kiss me! Someone kis-” Arizona is interrupted by something she wasn’t actually expecting. Lips on hers and not just any kisses but a certain brunettes who had climbed herself onto the the table. Amelia slowly pulls away from the blonde in front of her. “Well, that was unexpected,” Arizona says bringing her fingers up to her lips.  
“Anything to shut you up,” Amelia says chuckling, “Now, let’s get you home.”

*The Next Day*

“Because I loved her you idiot,” Arizona shouts at Richard as she bursts out through the door, “and now it’s been a week since you stupidly fired that girl for doing what? Following protocol? You were just jealous that she was doing a better job than you. Admit it.”

“I’m a great teacher Arizona,”

“You were a great teacher Richard, I mean I got to admit. Alex? One of the best peds surgeons I’ve seen. Cristina? You know what she’s up to in Switzerland and Meredith is just like her mother and you know it. I’m sorry for shouting at you Richard, this is not something I wanted to do but the girl I love has ghosted me and it’s all because she got fired.” Arizona finishes her sentence and storms off into an on call room. She loved her… and she left. Tears start rolling down her cheek and she wipes them off quickly. She’s got to be angry right now, not sad. “Just push through it Arizona,” she says to herself, “It was just a girl,”  
“It’s hard to get over someone you love,” Arizona looks up to see Amelia has entered, the brunette kneels down in front of the blonde and wipes away Arizona’s tears with her own hand, “But you will get over it, and you will move on. It may take its time but it will happen.” Amelia says kissing Arizona on the forehead. She gets up and starts to head out the door before Arizona grabs Amelia by the arm and pulls her back down and kisses her on the lips.  
“What was that for?” Amelia asks  
“Wanted to know if last night really happened...it did,” Arizona says, smiling. Amelia starts to smile too making Arizona slightly confused, “What you happy for?” Arizona asks the girl who’s about to leave.  
“I’m just open to new possibilities,” Amelia says opening the door and leaving. Arizona watches and wonders the same thing, maybe she is also open to new possibilities.


End file.
